


Boredom

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Dom Minx | JustAMinx, Dom Niki | Nihachu, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, If i do a second chapter, Light Masochism, Light Smut, Multi, Name-Calling, Sort Of, Sub Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Subdrop, Subspace, Sweeter than anything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dom wilbur soot, he will be, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Schlatt's needy.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Requests :) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> For Piesbur <3
> 
> My headache's gone :D
> 
> Maybe I just needed some really nice fluff. And some painkillers.

Schlatt was bored. YouTube, TikTok, Twitter, Twitch, none of it was interesting enough to keep his attention. Not unusual nowadays, but still disappointing. He set his phone down, picked it up again a few minutes later to check if anything new or engaging had happened. Nope. Schlatt sighed, put his phone in his pocket and went to find something new to entertain him.

He decided he’d try bothering Niki. She was streaming, sure, but she had her camera off. The door didn’t creak when he opened it, not alerting Niki to his presence yet. He closed it carefully behind him, feeling like some sort of burglar in his own house. If he’d been recording, this was the part where he’d add ‘Sneaky Snitch’.

Niki didn’t notice him until he sat beside her chair, smiled at her as he got down on his knees, crawled beneath the desk, careful to avoid knocking against her too much. Niki didn’t stop him, not yet, but she gave him a wary glance before going back to her stream, saying Zuko had come into the room. Schlatt didn’t pay too much attention to her excuse, settling at her feet with a sigh.

His heart pounded in his ears, the fear of getting caught exhilarating. For a moment, he just sat there, collecting his thoughts as he tried to relax, let himself sink into the moment. Schlatt can’t get them caught. If he did, it’d be a total disaster, a social spectacle that’d ruin their relationship for months, if it survived at all. But he’s bored, so he’ll risk it.

Schlatt started small, placed his hands on Niki’s thighs. She glanced down at him, but didn’t tell him to stop, looked back at the screen without missing a beat. He shifted forward until her shin was between his legs, pressed against his dick in an almost painful way, but so, so good. He hugged her leg, ground against it with a barely audible sigh.

‘Schlatt’ she mouthed at him, trying to move her leg away from him. There was a stern expression on her face, one that melted when Schlatt looked up at her. He wasn’t planning to get all that turned on, just to tease them, but it felt so good. Her eyes on him, the way her lips parted, the way she couldn’t help but glance down at him every few seconds. He whimpered a little, teasing her, only for Niki to push him back, muting her mic.

“If you’re not going to be quiet, you’ll have to leave.” Her tone is apologetic, but he knows she meant it. Schlatt frowned, but got out from under her desk. Jesus Christ, if he’s going through with this, he needs to find a more comfortable way to do it. Schlatt pressed a kiss to Niki’s hair before disappearing the way he came.

He had another girlfriend he could bother, after all.

-

Minx was not as kind as Niki, but she also streamed with her camera on so she couldn’t really object as he crawled towards her, careful to keep out of the view of the camera. His back already ached, but he was getting needy, a little bit hard in his jeans. Minx tangled a hand in his hair, yanked him forward so that his arms almost gave out, putting more weight on the hand in his hair. It stung, he had to bite back a moan at the sweet pain of it.

She didn’t take any pity on him, leading him forward until his head rested on her thigh, looking up at her. Schlatt was on his hands and knees, tears in his eyes as Minx pulled on his hair, played with it. Pet it softly one minute, yanked on it so hard he saw stars the next. The juxtaposition made his head spin, couldn’t keep up.

For a few minutes, it’s just that. Minx doesn’t pay him any attention beyond just carding her hands through Schlatt’s hair like he was her pet. The thought made his mind feel fuzzy, soft, hazy. He’s hard, he realized, tried to grind against her thigh. Humped her like a dog, the friction making his eyes flutter closed, trying desperately not to moan.

Minx moved her legs away, dug her nails into his scalp when he tried to chase the friction. He stayed still, but Schlatt couldn’t stop himself from whining, way too loud for anybody in chat to miss it. In a flash, Minx put on her ‘brbr’ dancing screen, muted her mic. She shoved him away, no regard for him as he almost fell over, paid no mind to his erection, tenting out his jeans.

“Get out. Stop being such a fucking brat.” Minx spat. Her voice is harsh, brooked no argument. Schlatt tried to come closer, but she glared at him, gaze so mean he thought he might slip right there. He’s not entirely sure he doesn’t. Schlatt left the room as if she had chased him out, set a pack of dogs at his heels. 

Oh well. There was always Wilbur. He needed this now, needed them. If Niki and Minx wouldn’t give it to him, Wilbur sure would.

-

Unlike Niki and Minx, Wilbur wasn’t streaming. Instead, he was recording some video, Schlatt didn’t care enough to look at the screen, just straddled Wilbur’s lap and buried his head in Wilbur’s neck, whimpering needily as he ground down. Wilbur stopped saying whatever he’d been saying, Schlatt hadn’t been paying attention. 

Wilbur’s hands came up to grip his waist, forcing him to stop his movements. No, no, that wasn’t what he wanted. Schlatt couldn’t speak, just whined, trying to resist Wilbur’s hold. Fuck, he’d slipped. Wilbur stroked a large hand over his back, held him close. Schlatt leaned into it. God, he needed this.

“Schlatt? What’s wrong?” He murmured, kept stroking his back. The motion helped Schlatt relax, try to collect his scrambled thoughts so he could answer Wilbur. So he could be good for him, fuck.

“I, uh, I-I got bored. So I… I tried to get Niki and Minx to-to pay attention to me, but they’re streaming.” Schlatt can’t even speak right. Fuck, he’s useless. Schlatt felt like he was gonna cry, felt so stupid for overreacting.

“No, no, it’s okay. Schlatt, look at me. Don’t cry.” Wilbur soothed, doesn’t comment on Schlatt being in headspace, just pulled him closer, kept touching him, let him know he was there. 

“Sorry.” God, this was embarrassing. Slipping just because his girlfriends were busy. Schlatt didn’t think about that, focused on Wilbur. His arm around him, the hand he slipped under Schlatt’s hoodie, let him feel the skin-on-skin contact. Wilbur was here, he was real. Schlatt just had to think about him.

“Schlatt?” The door creaked open. Niki’s voice is soft. Schlatt didn’t respond, knowing she could see for herself. She didn’t shut the door, left it open as she walked over to Wilbur, ran a hand through Schlatt’s hair. It just reminded him of Minx, her dismissal, made him whine.

“What happened?” She asked, petting him. Wilbur explained it to her, their voices so quiet and light that Schlatt couldn’t pay attention to them, the sound going in one ear then out the other. Then Wilbur moved, gentle hands pushed Schlatt, forced him to stand. 

Schlatt didn’t want to, but Niki’s there, tugging him behind her as they form an odd little parade, walking to their bedroom. It had a massive bed, covered in blankets and pillows just for this sort of occasion. Schlatt crawled onto the bed, flopped back into the pillows. Niki sat down behind him, let him rest his head in her lap. Started playing with his hair again.

Wilbur laid down next to him, wrapped a hand around his waist and buried his face in Schlatt’s neck, hugged him tight and kissed his neck softly. He didn’t go beyond pressing sweet kisses against his neck, cooing occasional words of praise into his ear, words that made Schlatt feel warm and small. He closed his eyes, let himself float.

Schlatt’s not sure how much time passed like that. Niki eventually had to move a bit, propped a few pillows behind her so she wasn’t putting so much strain on her back. He only lost contact with her for a few seconds, but it distressed him. He pressed as close to Wilbur as he could, feeling pathetic. 

“What’s wrong with Schlatt?” Minx’s voice cuts through the moment like a hot knife through butter. Schlatt whimpered. God, he felt weak. How could Minx have this kind of power over him? It was stupid that she made his mind melt like this, made him feel so needy. 

“You kicked him out, so he slipped.” There’s an accusatory edge to Wilbur’s voice, one that Schlatt didn’t like. He couldn’t control his expressions, his noises, Wilbur apologized softly, kissed just beneath his ear before turning back, presumably to look at Minx. Niki’s hand returned. He leaned into her touch. Fuck, he needed it. Craved it.

The bed dipped on his other side. Minx rolled him onto his back, hand on his shoulder. Her touch felt electric. Schlatt opened his eyes, sought her out, couldn’t look away. Minx looked tired, a bit worried, a bit peeved. Schlatt felt bad for upsetting her, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize. His mouth felt… not exactly numb, but he couldn’t force it to form words.

“I’m sorry, Schlatt.” Minx’s voice is unusually soft. Schlatt could tell she meant it. She kissed him, but it wasn’t tender, wasn’t soft and fluffy and nice. It was fiery, full of a passion that only Minx had. Made him melt against her. Forget why he’d been sad in the first place.

They didn’t do anything else for the rest of the night, just cuddled. Schlatt felt guilty for distracting them from their jobs, but it was so worth it to feel their arms around him, so feel their touches, their kisses, their hugs. He wasn’t bored anymore, perfectly satisfied to relax into his lovers’ arms, let his mind shut off.

**Author's Note:**

> Would definitely be willing to continue this, as well as a lot of my other works. Not entirely sure how to go about it, though. On one hand, I have a lot of requests to do, and I really like writing them. On the other, I really want to keep writing these. Kinda torn. Do I do a sort of 50/50?
> 
> I need to go to sleep.


End file.
